FRESH
by narutobaybe
Summary: its all fresh.
1. yep

Well im naruto baybe so lets BEZ FIK WRITER EVER!

Sakuras stubborn. Here we are again. I mean every five minutes while we re at the heels department she will ask "do these make my ankles look ashy?" Number one ash.. has nothing to do with the fact she has no taste in shoes .SHUT THE !###$#%^&%% UP! I just cant even comprehend she asked me that, she was like Garra are you lonely? Is that why you don't have a face book?

Garra was like "I really don't need one. Could you go act like an idiot somewhere else because your blocking my view of smart people." 

Sakura took this very offensive. The story did too. It took this so offensive it started the bad grammar.

O MY DEY JEENS SOOO TIET? Then it began the other language mess. 

UNO. DOS. .KWATROH. .

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" Garra flew out a window and got so desperate he entered the land of Dragon Ball Z.

"Well. I see that some people don't like Gokuub sun….OH NOOOOOO BAD GRAMMARS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEE!"

And so t6hen a whole bunch of portals opened

OKAY…. CHAPPIE 2 REED.


	2. chaptur 2 uv du dumm  fik

Well….. here is chapter 2 of dbz is fine with me and so is Naruto… Itachi was hating…. The akatsuki was mad and naruto was retarded. Sasuke jumped a cliff found some lilies and sniffed and Chichi was called garbage. All part of the plan to find the middle man and seek out cash for gold. Michael jacksons HEEHEEHEE made all fangirls noses bleed…. Kakashi married mold… Now on with the very dumb fic.

Sasukes POV

I mean why hate on the (sing to California girls) cali girls? Naruto and me both go out with em.. Anyways uh where was I? OH YEAH! (sorry 4 confusion. Now sing)

CALIFORNIA GIRLS ARE WITCHES. NOT IN REAL LIFE BUT IN ANIME.I'D RATHER STICK MY HEAD DOWN A WHOA OH WHOA OH WHOA O OH. MADNESS. COMPLETE MADNESS I MEAN SERIOUSLY. THEY BREAK HEADS AND WALK AROUND TOWN. THE WEST COAST SURE CAN REPRESENT. THAT WAS SARCASTIC. OH WHOAH WHOAH…WHOAH….. CALIFORNIA….. CALIFORNIA BABES. I'M GOING HOME NOW. KATY PERRY LETS DO A TRADE.(he runs away to some tree and rips open some portal with a showering katy perry.)

!#!##$%%$%#^&*((&^$$.! "Have you noticed katy perry … the fic is for all readers." Sasuke was pointing out the obvious. That's when katy grabbed a random toilet and stuck Sasukes head in it. She pulled him out by the neck and started shaking him while singing how ya like me NOW?

The z fighters (who always come at times when things just cant get worse) jumped out of a portal. Sasuke weirdly said "this cant get worse" and katy perry thought about why sasuke could still talk and breathe while she was still holding him like the winning lottery numbers.

"We are!" Tien started Brodway dancing. (like on that commercial where the dude was talking about the 4g smart phone) Goku smacked his head and began to groan. Vegeta who was annoyed of boredom began Brodway dancing too. That's when cant touch this came on and a baby head along with Sakura, a Ramen noodle , and Naruto came out of a portal and they all started 'breaking it down'….. STOP. HAMMER TIME.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES.


	3. chittybangbang

Back again…. Whoooo. I am like man because 4 all who love me…. This is the final chapter… Lets make this one a one to remember.

"Ow Charlie!" kakashi said as he kissed his mutating bride who was biting his face. "This just isn't working. I want a divorce." Starfire his ex times 23 wife walked in and together they skipped away in slow motion. The mold (terra) found this offensive and then to solve problems she ate them then called Goku and ate him threw the got coughed up and then he killed terra. Or mold.

Back in California

Vegeta had left and was now attending a conference with Kanye west who was making a new video called 'bust a bad move'.Tien was dead because in the last chapter he never stopped dancing therefore he never got a drink , and the story was continuing…

"Alright soooo uh what now?" Goku gave a punch' Tien gave a good ol' slap in the face to Katy perry and she dropped sasuke like the losing lottery numbers ,Bulma kept repeating the words hunky dory ,and Every body else including the whole young money began to rap the wrong version of the motto.

(the motto is a song by Lil wayne and Drake.) Every thing was perfect until the Titans, Aang , Katara, Zuko, and some creepy guy with a mustache came from a portal and beat the living snot out of every body except the naruto and DBZ peeps (which means everybody (including the toilet) in avatar/ycmb got their butts handed to them and so did Katy Perry …. The guy with the mustache left wayyyyy before the fight broke out)

And so in the end bacon always wins. And so do mustached men, and wemon, and portals, and naruto and dbz. Teen titans will remain a cartoon and the world of anime shall remain baconless, violent,and popular an youtube and twitter.

NARUTO BAYBE IZ DONE WITH the FIC! ALL OTHERS WILL BE AND REMAIN EPIC! READ, REVIEW,FAVORITE, LOVE,FLAME, AND FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE…3 narutobaybe or the bez fic writah alive


End file.
